Resilient floors, such as are used in sports arenas, are expensive to install because of their complicated structure. In these cases the actual floor is mounted on a resilient base. Difficulties mainly arise in the course of installation for obtaining the same vibration and damping properties over the entire area of the room, as well as a level surface of the floor, which is problematical, in particular when using floor tiles of comparatively small format.